1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate generally to web browser applications.
2. Background
Web browsers may be used to display news and sports information, weather information, on line forums (e.g., social and business networking forums, web blogs, bulletin boards, and online discussion forums), online shopping sites, and specialized and general purpose web search sites. Web browsers have been used to provide web based applications such as tax preparation software, office software (e.g., software for preparing documents, presentations, spread sheets, and databases), and game playing applications.
Web browser clients that support tabbed browsing are becoming increasing popular. Tabbed web browsers allow a user to open multiple browser windows, each having a corresponding tab for selecting the window. The tabs may be arranged in a tab area of the web browser client.
Users can efficiently switch between applications by selecting browser tabs. As the number of tabs increases, the effort required to locate and select the proper browser tab decreases the user's efficiency. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary web browser with many tabs open. As seen in the figure, the tabs become smaller and smaller as the number of open tabs increases, and it becomes more difficult for the user to determine the correct tab to select.